


Never Enough Time

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Character Death, Drabble, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, M/M, Non-Explicit, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had never been enough time…  And, when the monitor buzzed to a flat line…</p>
<p>There still wasn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

> Shirogane/Sanada

Sanada had always been a strong athlete.  He probably would have been star of the basketball team if it wasn’t for Shirogane.  Not that he was bitter about it.  They’d been together for what seemed like forever.  First met when they were just young children, and had been inseparable since.  Thus when Shirogane had to miss days for medical reasons Sanada was always there beside him.

He quit the basketball team, gave up on all those opportunities that an intelligent boy like him could have gotten, just to be at his side. 

That’s why it was so hard for him to understand how he could be leaving him now.  The drip of the IV was a shallow echo of what was to come, and he couldn’t accept it.  The memories were too fresh in his mind; the heat still boiling in his chest.

Their first kiss.  Shirogane had initiated it; as he had done with most things.  However, it was Sanada’s skill that had saved him from a horrible first experience.

The first apartment they bought together.  It was too cramped, and only had one bed.  That only made them grow even closer.

The first time they made love…

And the last.

They always took it slow.  When Shirogane pressed him carefully against the mattress he obeyed.  When he torturously took his time to find the perfect rhythm within the former athlete; Sanada only gave him encouragement.  Soft kisses and gentle touching.

There had never been enough time…  And, when the monitor buzzed to a flat line…

There still wasn’t. 


End file.
